1. Field of the Invention
The presently disclosed subject matter relates to an imaging device, an imaging method, a recording medium and a program and, more particularly, to an imaging device including a finder optical system separately from an imaging optical system, an imaging method, a recording medium and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-135351 discloses a high vision digital video camera including a manual focus function for generating an edge component image on the basis of edge information extracted from an object image and forming the edge component image on an original object image displayed on a liquid crystal monitor or the like.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2001-042207 discloses that, at the time of a manual focus, an indicator indicating information concerning a distance to an object (e.g., a drive pulse value of a focus motor, a numerical value converted from distance indication or the like calculated by a predetermined arithmetic processing, and a focus evaluation value) is displayed on a liquid crystal monitor superimposed and displayed on an optical finder.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-135894 discloses a digital camera of a lens replacement type capable of superimposing and displaying an optical finder (OVF) and an electronic view finder (EVF). In the invention described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-135894, distance measurement is applied to a portion recognized as a face and a focus point is displayed in a position of the EVF corresponding to the portion recognized as the face.